


The Mouse Versus the Spider

by pippinplush



Series: Molliarty shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, F/M, One Shot Collection, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinplush/pseuds/pippinplush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Molly and Jim as competing serial killers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse Versus the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one based on a prompt from tumblr. It's more of a dark Molly story than my usual ones. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

Molly smiled slightly as she re-folded the crisp newspaper she had briefly picked up while waiting in line at the café. It always made her day a little better when one of her cases showed up in the news. After all, it always doubled the point value. She pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Jim, "Check the paper. Page 8. Double points again. –MH" This definitely warranted a bit of a celebration she thought to herself. Molly decided to reward herself with a large coffee and a pastry.

Across town, Jim was tidying up some of the paperwork for one of his most recent schemes when his phone chirped. He sighed audibly as there was nothing more irritating to him than getting interrupted when he was being productive. He grumbled even more when he read Molly's text. She was catching up on him. Jim hated to admit it, but it was endearingly irritating. No one was better than him at anything, but especially not at his specialty. He ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and crinkled his forehead at the thought. He was probably going to lose at this point. This was no good at all. "Ugh, why did I have to go and make that stupid bet with her anyway…" Jim muttered to himself.

It was all Molly's fault anyway he thought. She kept bragging about how not even Sherlock had noticed her murders. At first Jim was quite impressed with the idea that little nondescript Molly Hooper was capable of killing people. But then he teased her a bit about it for days. After perhaps a bit of provocation on his part, Molly snapped at him, "You know what Jim. If you think you're so great let's make a bit of a game of it. I know how much you love games after all." Jim had crossed his arms and gazed at her with bemusement, "Oh darling, I don't think that would be wise at all." "I'll prove it to you. Of course we have to have rules. Each murder that goes unnoticed gets a point. Each one that gets highlighted in the paper gets double the points. If Sherlock takes notice and solves it incorrectly, then the person wins automatically," Molly stated matter of factly. "What does the winner get?" Jim asked cautiously. He was toying with this idea of a contest, but it depended on what was at stake. "Whoever wins takes the other person out for dinner and gets bragging rights for life. I think a month would be fair, don't you?" Jim hesitated cautiously analyzing Molly's facial expression. He started to laugh when he realized how seriously she was taking it. "That sounds fine. But perhaps the winner also gets to do whatever they want with the other for a full night," he responded coyly. "Fine," Molly responded crossing her arms. Looking back Jim definitely regretted agreeing to the competition. So far it was halfway through July and he was 5 points in. Molly on the other hand had racked up an impressive 9, now 11 with her most recent kill.

Molly stretched in her chair as she fumbled with the pastry tearing it into small pieces. She knew Jim was cross with her. Normally he was very prompt in his responses to her except when he was displeased. Molly sighed as she mindlessly began playing with the pieces of pastry. It was all his fault for this whole contest. Jim knew she hated being teased and how competitive she could get when she genuinely wanted something. Well there was no point in worrying about it more she thought. Molly stood up quickly and began brushing the crumbs off her navy blue printed skirt when she heard the morgue door push open. Only on person she knew would enter without knocking. Molly sighed audibly. She did not have the patience to deal with Sherlock. Molly took a few moments to compose herself before Sherlock began running through the morgue calling her name. "What is it, Sherlock?" Molly asked stepping out of her office and closing the door quickly behind her. Sherlock shoved his phone in her face excitedly, "Did you see this? It seems like a very interesting case- at least an 8. I know it's not your district, but you could talk to the pathologist over at the other hospital so I could go look at the body." Molly briefly glanced over the screen, hiding her surprise that it was in fact her "case".

She smiled meekly, "Yes that's fine I'll call them right now." Before she had even finished her sentence Sherlock was practically out the door, "You can tell them I'll be over there in 10 minutes" he shouted as the door slammed behind him. Molly smiled to herself as she thumbed through her phone to find the pathologists number. She briefly contemplated sending a text to Jim, but stopped herself, as it was still a bit premature. Molly was fairly confident that Sherlock would "deduce" it was the person's boyfriend. After all Molly had been quite careful in arranging the evidence. Besides she had been following that asshole for months. She suspected he had killed one of his previous girlfriends and knew it was only a matter of time before he finished off his most recent one. Molly tried picking victims where she could frame people she knew were guilty at least somewhat.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Molly did feel a slight twinge of sadness that Jim hadn't texted her at all during the day. When she got home, she flipped on the news as she started dinner. Halfway through prepping, she heard Sherlock's distinct voice and ran into the living room. The woman's boyfriend was being dragged out in cuffs to a police car while Sherlock confirmed that he had solved the case. Molly snickered to herself before resuming her cooking. Her phone pinged as she was draining the pasta. "Congrats, my dearest mouse. – JM" Molly's heart skipped a beat as she heard a knock on her front door. She turned off the burners and made her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole, but no one was visible on the other side. Molly cautiously opened the door a crack to be greeted with a bouquet of blood red roses.

Molly quickly unlatched the door and opened it. Jim was grinning wider than she had ever seen, "Molls, I'm sorry that I was such an ass earlier." Before she knew it Jim was in her foyer setting down the roses and grabbing her hands. He was impeccably dressed as always. Molly eyed him in his perfectly tailored and crisp charcoal grey suit with a champagne pink shirt and golden paisley tie. Molly could feel her face heat up as a blush took over her face in full force when he caught her staring. Jim pressed her against the wall grabbing her chin and forcing her gaze to lock with his. "Oh Molly, your murder was so elegant. I couldn't believe it when I read through everything Sherlock found." Molly bit her lip, "Well it's not the first time I've tricked him, you know." Jim stepped back briefly, his head turned slightly towards the kitchen. "Did you make dinner already?" he asked.

Molly couldn't help but chuckle at how easily distracted he was with her cooking, "Yes and I made two servings in case you were going to drop by." As she began making her way back towards the kitchen, she felt his hands grasp her wrist, "I haven't forgotten our competition by the way. How does dinner on Saturday sound? I already swapped your call with someone else so you have the whole weekend off now." Molly pulled him closer pressing her mouth onto his. She ran her hand through his hair and tousled it slightly and broke away, "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to collect on my other prize too." Jim raised his eyebrow at her and smiled widely, "I can't wait for you to collect on that either."


End file.
